House of Destiny, House of Night
by Rowsbud
Summary: House of Night, my version!
1. Chapter 1

You know, I was always quite content with my life.

I wasn't like those attention seekers at my secondary school in Suffolk, England, who always moan about their life and stir up crap.

Nah, I would just have got on with it. I mean, I had good friends and a good family who loved me. There was just one problem – the day my new baby brother, James, was born, I was tracked, changed into a fledgling, and totally ditched by my parents.

You'll never know how creepy it is being stalked by a dead guy unless, well, you get stalked by a dead guy. I mean, I was just minding my own business, buying an ice-cream at the village shop (as we were having one of those swelteringly hot days you rarely get in England), and ambling home contentedly when I heard footsteps behind me. Of course, being the good little girl I am I quickened my pace, and my unease increased when his footsteps quickened as well.

I lost all sense of sensibility and turned around to tell him to get a life when I froze. My eyes travelled up to the crescent moon on his forehead and I realised - he was a tracker – some weird vamp-dude who goes around recruiting freaks to join the vamp cult on the outskirts of town.

Shit.

Before I could do anything more he lifted his eerily pale finger and touched my forehead(excuse me, personal bubble?) and said in a weird voice – "Edith Roberta Telford! Night has chosen thee: they death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee. Hearken to Her sweet voice. You destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" (way too loaded with drama for my taste), but then the dude disappears!

I staggered the last 30 yards to my house and grabbed some 'instant pain relief tablets' and collapsed into a chair, taking in what had just happened. I obviously had to get to the House of Night, but what about Mom?

I decided she would probably freak so I ran up, shoved all my favorite stuff into a bag, decided I needed WAY more stuff, grabbed three more bags and my kitten, Chess, and dashed out the door, promising myself to text Mom later.

People were giving me REALLY funny looks as I hurried to the foreboding mansion/castle at the edge of town, but heck, did I care? My headache was getting worse by the minute (damn those tablets) and before I knew it I had reached the gates with an old fashioned doorbell (you know, the ones that hang down and you pull them?) and shaking with uncertainty, I yanked it three times.

REVIEWS AND RATE PLEASE:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Edith," said a quiet, gentle voice behind me.

I twisted around (wincing as my headache pounded), and looked at probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her jet black hair shone as it cascaded in waves down her back, and her soft brown eyes took in my every mood, she was intimidating yet approachable at the same time.

"Edith-"

"Please, it's Eddy, I hate Edith,"

"Then you shall be pleased to know that here, at the House of Night, you can legally change your name to whatever you choose. That is one of many benefits that come from being educated here. Now, I am sure you are tired, confused, and in need of a good sleep, so I invite you to step inside and I will arrange some hot soup to be sent up to your dorm. You do not have a roommate as of yet, but I'm sure you will soon,"

"But Miss…Miss-"

"Zoey Redbird, and arrangements have already been made for your two companions. It is very unusual for a cat to choose a human, but you are obviously very special to him and I think you two will be very happy together. I am sure you have many questions you would love to ask, but I am afraid you will have to wait until this evening. Classes start at eight o'clock sharp, PM, as we are vampyres, and come and see me for anything you may need, as well if you may want to change your name, for I have decided to personally mentor you myself, meaning you can call me Zoey. Have a good sleep, Edith," She handed me a map with a circle drawn round a room, which I assumed was mine.

"G-good night…I mean day…uhh…Professor Redbird, I mean Zoey," I stuttered out as I scrambled up the stairs into the tower written on the map. I pushed open a heavy oak door and was faced with about twenty beautiful pale faces, all with the same crescent moon outline on their perfect zit-less foreheads.

And…silence.

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE (:


End file.
